User talk:Kronostradamus
I have been on hiatus since September of 2017 due to focusing on post-secondary education. I will still respond to any questions you may have, be prepared to wait however. Thank you for understanding. For previous messages from late 2012 and up: Archive. ---- Do you remember exactly... ...how you added the auto-refresh feature to the Recent Wiki Activity page of this wiki? Because this seems quite complicated [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:26, February 26, 2018 (UTC) New background We should like split the left side to include something about Just Cause 4. GMRE (talk) 20:45, June 27, 2018 (UTC) If you're still sneaking around... ...while feeling bored, or something, come check out the JCFF discord. We're almost constantly discussing things there, as long as the timezones work out. GMRE (talk) 19:54, June 30, 2018 (UTC) JC4 temporary box art I made that for the mainpage. I predict that the final game box art will have a more compact "Just Cause 4", but the way the sky will partly blend into the rest of the art will be the same. The tone difference at the line is something I can't fix, but it's something. GMRE (talk) 19:54, June 30, 2018 (UTC) JC4 artworks for editing Since you're our editing guy... If you want any high-resolution JC4 artworks, go to http://www.justcause.com/ and scroll down to where you can download a "fan kit". It has several JC4 artworks. Some are normal size and some are the largest picture files I've ever had in my computer. Like 12000x4228 pixels. Even as JPEG it's still 69.9 MB! We already have smaller resolution versions of most of those tho, but they seem useful. GMRE (talk) 13:21, July 22, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for that! Downloading it right now. I'm sure it will come in handy. Kronos Talk 21:41, July 22, 2018 (UTC) If you like to fiddle around with coding... We're going to need someone to update the Just Cause Wiki:Article quality levels template(s) to the new code. Wikia has let us know that that specific coding for collapsable templates is now outdated. https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?query=Collapsing+help "ShowHide is no longer supported, but is in use on this page. You should consider switching to the MediaWiki collapsible selectors, such as class="mw-collapsible". See the Collapsing help page for more details." GMRE (talk) 17:12, September 28, 2018 (UTC) ::I will look into this and hopefully solve it. Thanks for the heads up. Kronos Talk 01:34, October 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Looks like showhide is actually only used on the bottom navboxes such as Template:Medici. While that template looks great from a visual and usability standpoint, the actual code is a total nightmare. Gonna have to really work on that. It also looks like common.js now REQUIRES a wikia staff member's approval before changes can be implemented, that is such bullshit. I quit the day that wikia.css requires approval. Kronos Talk 02:32, October 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::Wikia has done some pretty BS updates since you've been "out" ::::Discussions replacing forums and now this ShowHide BS ::::It sucks frankly [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:57, October 5, 2018 (UTC) If you know what exactly causes the "auto-refresh" to show up on Recent Wiki Activity and Recent changes... ...could you perhaps look into whether or not it's stable or not? It's been several days since both pages have had the auto-refresh "disappear" (as in the page has to be directly refreshed to see any changes) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:11, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Twenty days since it disappeared Now I don't expect you to reply right away since you are relatively busy and all but The auto-refresh disappeared on October 4th and is still missing today I'm starting to wonder if this is some kind of Wikia BS and they removed auto-refresh entirely or that particular coding has "rotted" (like link rot) Sincerely [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:31, October 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I looked into that when I had a chance a little while back. Nothing has changed for it to disappear. Sorry for the late reply but yeah, doesn't make any sense. Kronos Talk 23:47, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :::So even you don't know what is going on with it :::...I was actually initially thinking a hacker disabled it but :::That didn't make much sense [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 07:47, October 28, 2018 (UTC) A full month since it disappeared I wonder if the coding for it rotted or something Or if there was some update that caused it to be invalid or something I don't know [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:41, November 4, 2018 (UTC) A full two months since it disappeared Do you know if the page can be fixed or something? Not having the auto refresh is really annoying now that Just Cause 4 is out and activity is basically exploding every day [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:57, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Should there be a JC4 countdown? 8 days, 2 hours, and 27 minutes remain for Just Cause 4 to be released when this message is left but Didn't we do something similar for when Just Cause 3 was about to come out [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:33, November 25, 2018 (UTC) :Tell you the truth, the release date really snuck up on me out of nowhere. You're right about the countdown though, could have done that for sure. Sorry. Kronos Talk 17:54, December 9, 2018 (UTC) So you have JC4? How do you feel about it? GMRE (talk) 11:38, December 9, 2018 (UTC) :I haven't purchased it yet but I will be very shortly. Have watched many reviews though, seems like an improvement on Just Cause 3. While most reviews say JC3 looks better, I think JC4 has a style that's trying to resemble JC1, which is awesome. The performance improvements are also something I look forward to as JC3 ran poorly in many cases for me. I see that it is getting review bombed on Steam and has mostly negative reviews which is too bad really. But overall, I won't know until I buy it. Have you? Kronos Talk 18:01, December 9, 2018 (UTC) ::I've written a number of Category:Just Cause 4 Missions and the whole current retelling of the Solís Hoy radio and more. The game runs well for me and I'm just short of 1/3 through the game. GMRE (talk) 18:05, December 9, 2018 (UTC) :::You're a machine, I hope the game has been fun so far. Kronos Talk 18:10, December 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::It has. It's extremely distracting too. Like you can be on your way to anything and be distracted to do something else. GMRE (talk) 18:54, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Infobox Bracket Issue [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:25, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :Looks like the infobox syntax had two extra brackets. Should be good now. Kronos Talk 21:15, January 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Those are necessary because they automatically turn that field into a link. The same "problem" is present on the Esperito City article. ::To properly "solve" this, we'd have to manually edit all character and location articles to then manually add those links. GMRE (talk) 21:59, January 13, 2019 (UTC) :::Manually editing all those pages... might take a while. :::I... think I'll pass [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:00, January 13, 2019 (UTC) ::If it automatically turns the field into a link, why do you still need to insert factions as Faction? Or do you mean it's only for the actual creation of an infobox? Kronos Talk 03:05, January 14, 2019 (UTC) :Copied from User talk: GMRE :"That's impossible. They're the result of the infobox making everything in that area a link. When that infobox was made we could not have foreseen that anyone would ever have more than 1 faction listed. If the infobox itself would be edited to remove that automatic link, we'd have to edit the articles of all characters to manually add a link. It's the same thing with Esperito City. It would take forever to edit every article to manually add thee links back." GMRE (talk) 12:05, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :So it's something like that [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:32, January 14, 2019 (UTC) ::99% of the articles have only 1 link there, so there's no problem, but something like 5 articles have more than one. GMRE (talk) 07:13, January 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Outside of Esperito City and Rico Rodriguez I have not seen this issue anywhere else [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:16, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Full list: Rico, Tom Sheldon, Esperito City, Panau City, Nueva Voz (once the article is properly finished). GMRE (talk) 20:20, January 14, 2019 (UTC) ::So ::Um ::Is this going to be "fixed" or what [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:31, January 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Do you want to edit all character articles and most (if not all) location articles to manually add the links? If not, then we'll just have to ignore that. Unless someone can find a "bot" to do that. This may sound like a suspicious move, but several other wikis are known for using bots to carry out this type of tasks. GMRE (talk) 20:35, January 14, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah... no. :Finding a bot might take a while as well [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:41, January 14, 2019 (UTC) ::The easiest fix for this as far as I can tell is simply a new infobox template, used specifically on the problem articles. That way, it only fixes the problem and doesn't mess with the original template. Everyone ok with that? Kronos Talk 05:38, January 15, 2019 (UTC) :::I guess... GMRE (talk) 07:13, January 15, 2019 (UTC) ::::Uh... ::::I guess that might work? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:30, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Game director interview Hi there, my name's Don. I run the YouTube channel Game Brain. I recently interviewed Just Cause 2's Game Director Magnus Nedfors. The interview is now packaged into a nice 10 minute video on my channel. I thought you might find it interesting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hx9QOY8umjo I invested maybe 100 hours into Just Cause 2, and it's one of my all-time favourite titles, so it was great to quiz Magnus on the ins and outs of designing the grappling hook. I think you'll find some of his answers fascinating. Let me know what you think! Don :Watched the video. That's a pretty good interview actually, I'd recommend you post it to the forum. Kronos Talk 00:37, February 18, 2019 (UTC) An idea So I have been thinking about adding a transcript to mission articles (like who says what.) However, some of the these mission articles are so massive in length I don't know if there should be a whole separate section in the article, or if there should be some template made to collapse/show the transcript. Do you get the meaning of what I'm trying to say? I asked GMRE about this earlier and he said to contact you. Sincerely, [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:06, December 16, 2019 (UTC) :If we're gonna add it, we should find a way to add it into some new type of template that would be in its own section between the walkthrough and trivia. The template should either completely collapse/open the transcript, or be a small box with a set size that could be scrolled. This way it wouldn't disrupt the flow of the article. Integrating all of that into the walkthrough would be tedious and inconvenient to read in like a half of the articles where the characters just make a lot of small talk. The walkthrough in meant to aid people who have trouble figuring out what to, or how to do. GMRE (talk) 21:12, December 16, 2019 (UTC) ::I like this idea but it definitely needs to be collapsible/scrollable. I think a scrollable template within the walkthrough would be quite good. I can try to whip something up if you guys want. Kronos Talk 01:57, December 24, 2019 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:48, December 24, 2019 (UTC) I have found a template that appears to work well. ScrollingContent/Sandbox Take a look and let me know what you think. Kronos Talk 20:00, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :Works fine for me. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:22, February 2, 2020 (UTC) ::I guess that's that then. It needs to be added to Templates too then. GMRE (talk) 16:51, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Uh... what happened? If you check this, you apparently added a wiki-wordmark to my sandbox page... ...even though no such edit appears in Recent Wiki Activity and Recent changes. Did the wiki HTML glitch or something? Or was the edit covered up (for whatever reason)? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:23, January 19, 2020 (UTC) :That makes literally no sense, I just changed it back to the normal wordmark instead of the Christmas one. Why it posted to your sandbox, I have no idea lol. Kronos Talk 22:33, January 19, 2020 (UTC) ::...lol. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:26, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Proposals for a new background See the discussion on my user talk page. Maybe you can think of something better? GMRE (talk) 17:15, January 20, 2020 (UTC) We have a problem at the Medici article The problem is currently being discussed at... (I'm gonna move the discussion to) Talk:Medici. GMRE (talk) 11:15, February 9, 2020 (UTC)